Say My Name
by JinxNightshade
Summary: This all takes place when the Zanpakuto are free, and Yumichika and his Zanpakuto are on that buliding. Emotions fly and feelings are heard! A hard yaoi...just enough for a waterfall of nosebleeds!


**Since there are no other fanfics of my favorite coupling I decided to write one myself! So lonely! Somebody write some! I want to fill this section with at least a page! And NOT by myself! .***

**This takes place in the episode when the Zanpakuto are manifested and Ruri'iro and Yumichika are on that building really far and ya know battling out and you think that they're going to make-out or something. Then are sorely disappointed and…*turns to side****,**** someone whispers in ear*….ahem sorry that was unfortunately only me. ^^'**

**Now without further ado I present to you "Say My Name" sorry if the characters are really OOC. **

**Bold: thoughts**

_**Bold and italicized: something that Muramasa has said or is saying**_

Underlined: changes in scenes and points of views

* * *

Ruri' iro pov

**He just wouldn't say my name! Was that difficult? Did he really hate having me as his Zanpakuto? Something with so much power in his hands, at his disposal and yet denies it. Does he hate me? Gah, I hate this feeling of uncertainty!** I moved my arm, tightening the vines around the person of my indecision. His head was down, hair covering his purple feathered eyes. Yet I knew if there was none, his eyes would show nothing but revulsion for me. The flowers on the vines had already started to bloom yet I couldn't find the will to say anything witty or sarcastic. All I felt was the pain of not being able to be what my master wanted me to be.

_**Soul Reapers don't understand. They don't understand that it hurts us when our masters don't want to use us. When they take advantage of us, abuse our power. It hurts so much, that pain turns into hate and hate turns into loathing. Till eventually your will is overpowered by instinct and that instinct grows till it consumes you. And all that is left is to act upon that instinct. Be what it may.**_

Normal pov

The air started to thicken with an unknown sense of foreboding. Yumichika noticed this right away when the vines tightened even more but the flowers died. He lifted his head to see his Zanpakuto walk towards him. He didn't understand. If the flowers had died then shouldn't he be dead as well?

"Ya know," his Zanpakuto said lifting Yumichika's face to his, "you haven't said my name just yet."

"I will never say your name Fuji!" Yumichika spat then froze at Ruri'iro's smile.

"Oh I know that," he said leering at the Soul Reaper, "that's why I'm going to make it so it's impossible not to say my name." he finished then slammed his mouth on said Soul Reaper, forcing his tongue inside the others wet cavern. Yumichika too surprised froze at the kiss. Recovering his senses he bit hard on the others prodding appendage.

"DAMN YOU," Ruri'iro cursed pulling away quickly. His wounded tongue back in its own safe cavern and eyes aflame with fury, "I was going to be gentle with you but obviously gentle isn't what you want."

_**But sometimes that hate doesn't change into loathing. It turns into a fiery **__**passion**__** that swallows the Zanpakuto whole. And instinct becomes even more deadly.**_

Yumichika's pov

**How am I going to get out of this one? Shit maybe I shouldn't have****-**** AHHHH! **The vines had tightened painfully on my arms but not only there, they had now also wrapped around my legs, forcing them apart. So moving at all was out of question. I looked up curiously and yelped when I felt cold hands make their way into my robe and a hot tongue on my neck, sucking at my pulse.

I breathed in shallowly and bite back a moan when a hand fondled a nipple, pinching the now raised nub. Searing kisses with small bites made their way down my neck. The saliva and deep red marks shone in the light and doer of them seemed ethereal in the moon light. His blue hair shimmered and the feathers on his arms seemed like stirring water. I shuddered. **Shit! What am I going to do? Fuck why do I always get into these situations?**

"AHH-HHH!" I yelped when I was bit hard enough to bring forth blood. Cold blood mixed with heated skin and tongue of another. The combination deadly, for it sent a burning straight to my lower region, awakening something that should have not been. I froze in surprise when it was accompanied by a fiery sensation in my stomach. I could feel him smiling against my skin as his teeth grazed my raised nipple. A hand of his playing with the neglected nipple.

I wanted to be disgusted. **This is no different than a higher level of masturbation! **But that battle of thought was quickly doused when I felt his hot tongue circle the nub then suck on it with fervor.

I threw back my head, my teeth clenched together, desperate to hold in the onslaught of moans that threatened to escape my mouth. Which my Zanpakuto was drawing from my sensitive body.

Eyes clamped shut and breathing becoming ragged as my Zanpacto's hand trailed lower and lower. I could feel myself twitch down there in anticipation. I held myself back from ripping away the vines as his tongue traced the shell of my ear.

"Ah-ahhh-a!" I moaned as his hand started to trace patterns on my lower belly but not low enough to touch what I wanted most. Realizing this I jerked myself away as far as I could go. **I can't be getting turned by this! **I thought frantically and tried to close my legs, but a certain Zanpakuto was making that impossible.

"Hnnn," Ruri'iro questioned as I bite my lip and turned my head. I knew that I was blushing all the way up to my ears. His hand had now lazily made its way down to my crotch, "well, what have we here?" In a matter of seconds my robes were gone and I was nude. Shivering at the exposure of cold air on my heated body.

"St-stop Fuji, please." I shuddered out pitifully. **I can't want this! I SHOULDN'T want this!**

"That's not my name," his voice hissed out and he grabbed my erect cock with one hand, the other my face, "bite me again and I'll bite something else." I shuddered and knew best not to bite when he slammed his mouth on mine. He then began to roughly move his hand from the base of my dick up its shaft. I couldn't help but moan as I felt his tongue intertwine with mine. The way he moved his mouth on mine was perfect and the way he tasted it was as if he was forbidden fruit and I, the partaker. He knew all my sensitive spots in my wet cavern so well that I was reduced into a hot, moaning mess in seconds.

I panted as I hung from the vines. The only things that were supporting me, for the ministrations coming from Ruri'iro were making me weak in the knees.

"Fu-u-Fuji!" I cried out as he ran his tongue down my chest to my lower regions. His tongue skipping over the part I wanted most. Instead he licked down my thigh then back up so agonizingly slow.

"Haven't I already told you," he breathed on my cock, "that that is not my name…Yumichika."

"Ahhha-ha….nnnnnnh! please! I ca- AH- n't!" I whimpered wantonly. I could feel myself just seconds away from the white-wash of pleasure. My eyes were glazed over but I could clearly see Ruri'iro begin to strip. His defined chest and chiseled outline came in direct view of me. The feathers on his arms as he moved created patterns of moon-beamed light all over my body. Gently he took my face to his and said roughly in my ear.

"My name, Yumichika," he thrust three fingers in my face, "suck." I knew what he wanted and I was already too far gone. His hand was the only thing that was denying me of my orgasm. Any thoughts I had then flew out of my head as I began to suck on the three fingers in my mouth. Swirling my tongue between and around the digits, I knew that they had better be thoroughly coated or it was going to hurt. A lot.

As I coated them I studied my Zanpakuto. Every slurp around his fingers sent a chill through his body and I saw a wee bit peeved that he was slightly larger in the man area than me. And I could definitely tell, for it was at its upmost attention. Slightly darker blue hair trailed from his navel and down into a patch of dark hair. **I'm surprised that it's not a patch of feathers. **I looked up and blushed. He caught me oogling.

"Like what you see?" He asked a smirk upon his face. Taking the darker shade of red upon my face as a yes.

When he deemed the digits slick enough he withdrew them from my mouth and shoved one up my ass.

"AHHHH! III-T HURTS!" I cursed out as the feeling of invasion of the digit. I held in a yelp as another was added and when they began to scissor I couldn't help the tears from falling. **Fuck! FUCK! IT HURTS! DAMN IT ALL! **Then another was added when they hit something. Something that made me scream with pleasure. So loud that I'm sure even from where we were that all the other Soul Reapers could hear.

"Ah, I found it," a voice said by my ear, a tongue flicking out to lick my ear then all the way down to my swollen lips. I was getting close to my second orgasm again when he removed his fingers from my puckered hole.

"No! You bastard! You're doing this on pur-"I cried out only to end up choking as he plunged into my virgin entrance. Beginning to ruthlessly plunge in and out of my already abused hole. My screams of pain did nothing to get him to slow him down.

"Say my NAME! SAY IT YUMICHICA!" He breathed into my ear raggedly as he wildly pumped in and out. The vines no longer bound my legs but it hurt too much to move to push him away. I was starting to see stars and I felt as if I was being ripped to shreds. I could feel blood begin to drip out and onto the ground.

"IT FUCKIN HURTS! GET OUT!" I howled, tears coming even faster now. My eyes so blurry that I couldn't see. I could feel him pull out of me then ram one last time when I screamed. He hit it, my prostrate. I shuddered over and over as pleasure raced up my back and I linked my legs around him to keep him from completely leaving. "There!" I whispered my eyes rolling back, my body slicked onto his. I could feel our temperatures rise together. Every time he plunged into me his feathers whispered on my skin adding tingles that raced around my body.

I no longer held in the moans. I let them spill out of my mouth over and over like a waterfall. I reached up to bring his face to mine when I remembered my arms were restrained. As if reading my mind the vines disappeared and I brought his face to mine. Out tongues dancing the forbidden dance between a Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper. His smell and taste were intoxicating to me. He was the best kind of ecstasy and I was addicted. I could feel the tattle-tale clench of muscles in my stomach. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"I-i-i-I'm gonna cum!" I cried out into the crook of his shoulder, but just as I was about to white-wash into oblivion he grabbed my cock. Denying me of my orgasm.

"Say my name first," he whispered still ramming into me. All I could do was look at him in disbelief. **No! NO! NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!** My head lolled back and my stomach tightened painfully. My hands dug into his back over and over. Till I was sure that there would be many red marks left behind. My lips parted and I couldn't hold in what I wanted to scream the entire time.

"Ruri'iro!" I screamed over and over till I was just whispering it. As if it was my own personal mantra. He let go of my weeping cock and came into me as I was ablaze in the pleasure of my denied orgasms so forcefully that I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Yumichika." He said into my ear. Then shakily pulled himself up off of me so he wouldn't squish me.

"You said it, you said my name." He whispered onto my cheek. His lips traveling up and down my heated skin, and sweat slicked hair mixing with mine as I felt a single tear fall on my face. His lips met mine in a gentle kiss.

"Of course I did," I murmured exhausted, "you make me do things that I would usually never do." I smiled and felt my eyes slam shut as two strong arms encircled around me and cradled me close.

"Yeah, I know."

_**Instincts are powerful they are what controls a Zanpakuto. If those instincts aren't smoothed out they will be acted upon. And not every Zanpakuto reacts as other Zanpakuto might. But one thing is certain if an instinct is left alone and grows it overpowers the original instinct. Then the Reaper must face the consequences. Every Zanpakuto is special and no one knows the Soul Reaper better than the Zanpakuto. Or even their own desires….**_

* * *

**Well? Wadda ya think? I'm sorry if Ruri'iro wasn't as "forceful" as you hoped. First time writing for this couple! So if you do so happen to pop by on this page please review! Oh and go to my profile! The one with the most hits will be my next Yaoi fanfic coupling!**

**Truly, Jinx**


End file.
